mijn_robot_en_ikfandomcom_vls-20200214-history
Pierre François Nikils
"Jullie zijn hier om te studeren en niet om te leren dansen!" Pierre François Nikils is het schoolhoofd van de Robotica-school.Hij is een strikte man die van een nette omgeving houdt,zich aan de regels wil naleven en zich enorm ergert aan luidruchtige,én vooral aan ongehoorzame kinderen.Nikils heeft een allergie aan meeuwen en afval. De man weet op zich niet zoveel van robotica noch zijn functie als directeur.Hij beantwoordt bijna nooit belangrijke e-mails of hij is soms te lui om ze te lezen en laat het liever aan iemand toe die er meer verstand van heeft zoals in Super Tulpje.In het geniep is hij verlief op Juf Melinda.Wederzijds voelt de lerares geen liefdegevoelens voor de man want zij vindt hem iets te strikt,te gemeen en te gierig.Daarom doet Nikils er alles aan om zijn liefde aan de juf te verklaren en met een hele hoop poëzie probeert hij haar te verleiden,al heeft hij enkel in Onzichtbare muren zijn ware aard proberen te uiten,zonder resultaat.Als hij alleen is doet hij anders dan zijn leraars en leerlingen hem kennen.Nikils kan soft,romantisch en kinderachtig uit de hoek komen.Pierre heeft een aantal uitspraken die meestal bijna in elke aflevering worden uitgesproken. "Dit zal niet ongestraft blijven!" "Naar mijn bureau!" "Nablijven!" "Melinda." "Wat een generatie van slappelingen." Hoewel hij vaak over zijn moeder praat in Een supergeschenk en De uitvinder van het zweefballen,heeft Nikils in de ganse serie nooit eens iets over zijn vader vertelt.Hij is blijkbaar helemaal alleen opgevoed geweest door z'n moeder.Het lijkt erop dat de directeur helemaal geen vader heeft,maar er zijn vast een aantal verklaringen voor: Verklaring 1: Misschien is zijn vader een alien die zijn moeder heeft ontvoerd en een experiment op haar heeft uigevoerd om een soort van alien-menselijk wezen te creëren. Verklaring 2: Zijn vader was misschien gestorven toen zijn moeder in verwachting was van de tweeling. Verklaring 3: Misschien heeft zijn vader zijn vrouw verlaten door een soort van ruzie of misschien beviel de tweeling hem niet of was hij zodanig gierig om niet te willen zorgen voor zijn gezin.In ieder geval lijkt een scheiding de enige verklaring te zijn dat Nikils geen vader meer heeft.Het is niet duidelijk,of hij wil gewoon niks te maken hebben met zijn pa. Zijn liefde voor juf Melinda: * In de bus gemist laat Nikils al zien dat hij een oogje op de juf heeft.Want hij heeft een apparaatje gekocht om op een robot te bevestigen waarmee hij alvast kan oefenen om later op het schoolbal met Melinda te dansen. * In de grote quiz lijkt hij niet zo verliefd te zijn.Hij is eerder jaloers op haar wanneer zij aan de meisjes vertelt dat ze ooit nog quizzen voor een tv-programma heeft geschreven.Nikils maakt wel een vreugdedansje met haar,maar het zinnen om te winnen is voor hem belangrijker dan de liefde. * In het oog denkt hii dat Melinda in gevaar is wanneer de klas,Headro en zij een griezelfilm aan het bekijken zijn.Nikils stormt de klas binnen om tot de juf te komen maar laat haar per ongeluk schrikken. * In de waarzegger is het helemaal duidelijk dat hij tot op zijn oren verliefd is op de juf.Hij vraagt aan Chip wanneer hij en Melinda in de liefde zullen vallen.Chip voorspelt dat Nikils binnen enkele uren zijn kans kan slagen.Maar het idee om Melinda in zijn armen te laten vallen verloopt helaas net iets anders als het juf Roos is. * In Galactisch duel is Nikils wat jaloers als hij hoort dat juf Melinda een toneel heeft opgesteld met de leerlingen.De rol van de galactische kardinaal staat nog vrij.Hij weet die rol te pakken als hij Melinda laat zien wat hij met een lichtzwaard kan doen en helemaal in zijn rol gaat.Voor het eerst is Melinda erg geïnteresseerd in Nikils' prestaties. * In veiligheid voor alles heeft hij weer iets onbenulligs van internet gekocht.Een klein robotje die hologrammen kan projecteren.Nikils laat een foto van Melinda zien zodat de robot die kan inscannen en de directeur kan dansen met de valse Melinda.Net als altijd blundert hij,en zelfs de valse Melinda kan hij niet weten te kussen als Chip het bureau komt binnenvallen.Op het einde van de aflevering faalt hij nogmaals als hij Melinda van ver probeert te roepen om de foxtrot te dansen en hij geraakt wordt door een verloren voetbal.Misschien heeft ze hem wel gehoord,maar ze is er niet op ingegaan. * In robotkrijger kijkt hij weer eens verliefd naar foto's van de juf en speelt hij zelfs een kusscene na met bestek. * In grappen en grollen leert Nikils om hoffelijk te zijn.Als zijn programma en die van Joseph met elkaar worden verwisseld en versmolten,leert Nikils het verkeerde.Melinda is helemaal niet blij als ze Nikils van de vreemde gebeurtenissen op school beschuldigd.En van zijn goede manieren die hij geleerd heeft moet ze al helemaal niks van afweten.Dit laat hem een verbijsterende reactie op zijn gezicht zien als ze hem dit duidelijk maakt met "Zwijg me over goede manieren!" * In grijp de dief heeft hij een schilderij gemaakt (of gefotoshopt) met Melinda en hij.Hij verliest het schilderij door Chip,die als dief door de school gaat.Zijn schilderij wordt teruggevonden door Tulpje,die denkt dat het aan de juf toebehoord.Melinda krijgt het portret in de hand en lacht er iets te schalks om.Ze geeft het terug aan Nikils,die natuurlijk enorm bedeesd is dat ze het schilderij gezien heeft.In ruil geeft hij Melinda's verloren penselen terug.Melinda bedankt hem.Ze verlaat het bureau lachend en Nikils kan enkel maar een zucht slaken. * In de stoorzender vraagt hij om haar,maar niet om liefdelijke gevoelens. * In de robotparade wordt hij bijna door het Oog betrapt wanneer hij een foto van de juf ging kussen.De parade,die grotendeels door de kinderen wordt georganiseerd,spreekt Melinda enorm aan als er opeens moderne muziek wordt afgespeeld en zij denkt dat dit een idee van Nikils is. * In onzichtbare muren heeft hij bijna zijn kans geslagen wanneer hij en de juf opgesloten zaten tussen onzichtbare muren.Melinda,die claustrofobie heeft en bang was toen de muren steeds dichter kwamen,nam de directeur stevig vast uit angst.Nikils dagdroomt dat hij hand in hand met Melinda naar school loopt.Eerder heeft hij ook haar eerst een paar poëzie stukken laten horen.Maar ze was hier niet geïnteresseerd in.Nadat Vince de school heeft gered van de muren,is Melinda niet meer bang nu er geen muren om haar heen zijn.Nikils was er trouwens al aan gewend dat zij tweeën samen even alleen waren en vindt het jammer als Melinda weer aan het werk gaat alsof er niets was gebeurd. * In de laatste ronde staart hij enkel naar een foto van de juf en verliest hij zijn opgeslagen gedicht door Chip,die hem later weer weet te redden. * In de toverring krijgt Nikils van Joseph te horen dat juf Melinda ook heel graag onlinespelletjes speelt.Hij fantaseert haar als Elf en besluit tegen het einde van de aflevering Melinda op te zoeken op de site waar zij speelt.Hij maakt een account aan en stuit op het profiel van de juf.Maar Nikils had nooit gehoopt dat Melinda als boosdoener speelde. * In superster Louis helpt hij Louis met zijn nieuwste videoclip als de jongen hem op zijn beurt helpt om een video van hem te maken.Hij wil hiermee indruk maken op Melinda. * In zoek de dader! verliest Nikils opnieuw zijn gedichten voor Melinda.Hij heeft de centrale computer beveiligd met een code.Het wachtwoord is echter gemakkelijk te kraken want het is Melinda. * In leugenaar,leugenaar! zegt Joseph enkel om te liegen dat hij Nikils en Melinda heeft zien staan kussen achter een boekenrek in de bib. * In een supergeschenk slaapwandelt hij.Als hij Melinda in de gang tegenkomt spreekt hij haar met machogedrag aan. "Wow.Zij is hot!". "Hallo,knapperd!" En hij beweegt zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer,maar Melinda is zo woedend dat ze hem vlug de rug omkeert. * In de nachtmerrie van Nikils slaagt hij zijn kans,die natuurlijk niet door de kijker gezien mag worden,als hij en Melinda kussen. * In geen probleem,ik zorg ervoor is het trouwens de laatste keer dat we Nikils zijn gevoelens voor juf Melinda zien wanneer de leerlingen en leerkrachten door hologram Louis de school worden buitengezet.Hij krijgt een boek van een schoonmaakrobot hoe hij vrouwen die met de letter m beginnen moet verleiden.Nikils is zo blij met het boek en stuit bijna tegen Melinda aan,die vreemdgenoeg naar hem lacht. * In bedrog is het duidelijk; zijn broer Jules André Nikils heeft geen oog op Melinda,maar lijkt een beetje aardig te zijn voor juf Roos. Nikils weetjes * Hij heeft een tweelingbroer genaamd Jules André Nikils * Pierre-François had een biggenvriendje genaamd Jean-Pierre maar volgens hem hebben de aliens het varken ontvoert toen Nikils 6 jaar oud was,Bezoek uit de ruimte * De originele Nikils droeg een bril en was veel ouder dan de recente. * Govert Deploige spreekt de stem in van het schoolhoofd * In het Frans spreekt Laurent Morteau Nikils' stem en in het Engels Matthew Geczy * Toen Louis en Chip nog de namen Thomas en Max droegen had meneer Nikils kwaadaardige plannen.Hij was ambitieus,egoïstisch en gezaghebbend.Hij wou er alles aan doen om verlost te geraken van Louis en Chip,herrieschoppers vond hij of om een ander rede.Nu nog vindt hij Louis en Chip zeer irritant,maar hij wenst ze niet van school te sturen.Hij ergert zich vooral aan Chip. * Mr.Zygote was z'n originele familienaam * In de Vlaamse versie van kwaad naar erger zegt Govert Deploige de naam van Nikils' afkorting verkeerd.In plaats van P.F Nikils zegt hij C.F Nikils.In de Franse versie wordt zijn naam vaak volledig uitgesproken. * 니킬스 is de Koreaanse betekenis voor Nikils en wordt als Nikilseu uitgesproken. * Никлс is Russisch voor Nikils. * نيكلز is Arabisch voor Nikils,soms spreken ze Nyakllaz uit. * Nikils heeft een speciale kaart waarmee hij in de gesloten kamers van zijn leerlingen binnen kan en kan die ook gebruiken om drank of voedsel uit automaten te halen die enkel op de gang te vinden zijn (niet die in de cafetaria). * Nikils heeft een hoge en fijne stem.Enkel in de Catalaanse versie heeft hij een veel te zware (maar goed bijpassende) stem.Op de Russische na dan.De Deense stem heeft meer wat weg van een veel te oude mannenstem,alsof hij werd ingesproken door een acteur zonder tanden. * In het Noors heet hij Niklas * Hij is het enige figuur uit de serie waarvan we weten welk horoscoop hij met zich meedraagt.Nikils is een weegschaal,dus is hij ergens geboren halverwege 24 september of tot in de periode van 23 oktober.Zijn Chinees horoscoop is aap. * Hij leest graag boeken,het liefst van al romans.Hij schrijft gedichten en poëzie die vaak voor juf Melinda zijn bedoeld maar heeft ze nooit aan haar zelf opgedragen.Behalve één keer in De onzichtbare muren waar hij en de juffrouw tussen onzichtbare muren opgesloten zat,dan pas heeft hij proberen iets voor te dragen die hijzelf geschreven had maar Melinda leek er niet vrolijk of verliefd van te worden.Hij noemt haar graag het zonnetje in huis of het zonnetje uit zijn leven want het lijkt dat alleen haar liefde enkel licht en blijdschap in zijn egoïstische hart kan brengen. * Nikils is het enige figuur uit de serie waarvan we zijn volledige voor- en achternaam van weten,net als Jules André. * Julia ,Tulpje en Vince waren Nikils' assistenten in Super Tulpje en de lijst . * In Wat als het waar is? beweert hij de ventilator te hebben herstelt (een leugen om zijn angst voor het spook te verbergen tegen Headro ).Nikils heeft niet eens verstand van zoiets. * Hij komt bijna in elke aflevering voor,behalve in Behekste Ruby, Joseph gekloond, de gitaarlegende,de allerbeste vriend van Tulpje,Scarlet ,(in roze Ruby is hij als achtergrond figuur te zien), en Als een magneet. * Koreaanse stem: Um Sang-hyun * In een online spel mmorpg is hij een wachter.Een profiel dat hij speciaal aangemaakt heeft om juf Melinda op te zoeken. * In aflevering 34 prutst hij aan z'n snor,wat hij niet vaak doet. * Deense stem: Jens Jacob Tychsen * Vietnamese stem: Anh Duc * In Een kikkerachtige nacht lijkt het erop dat hij nog maar 10 jaar directeur is aangezien hij niet weet dat het afval van de centrale computer maar om de 10 jaar wordt opgehaald door een speciale firma. * In de allereerste aflevering staat Nikils als toezicht over de speelplaats.Dit is slechts één keer gebeurd. * Niet dat het in de serie vermeldt wordt,maar het lijkt erop dat hij liever acteur of artiest wilde worden.Maar van zijn moeder moest hij waarschijnlijk een schooldirecteur worden.Het ziet er niet naar uit dat dit karakter de positie als schoolhoofd aan kan noch hij begrijpt wat zijn functie zo allemaal inhoud.Hij antwoordt niet op e-mails,is nooit op de hoogte van iets en computers zijn te moeilijk voor hem.Hij investeert in bijna niets want hij maakt misbruik van het schoolbudget en koopt spullen die hij leuk vindt.De school doet nauwelijks mee aan schoolreisjes,enkel in de bus gemist.In geen zorgen,ik zorg ervoor wilt hij zelfs dit soort activiteiten afschaffen om geld te besparen. * Nikils wordt het meest van al gezien bij de vrouwelijke leeraars aan tafel, zoals in Super Tulpje,de grote quiz en hij zit zelfs tussen de twee dames op de tribune in de robotparade.Headro zit nooit tijdens de middag in de kantine. * In de stoorzender lijkt het wel of hij interesse in sport heeft aangezien hij verbaasd kijkt als hij te horen krijgt dat een van de voetbalspelers door de schotel van Louis gewond is geraakt. Nikils vindt het heerlijk om kinderen straf te geven,zoals in De lijst is hij teleurgesteld omdat Louis en zijn vrienden niet gestraft werden omdat er geen bewijzen genoeg waren. Categorie:Schoolhoofd Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Alle personages